You better make it sooner, rather than later
by AAB
Summary: It's Christmas and Harm and Mac are on a TAD, but not together. Will they still manage to have a wonderful Christmas. I apologize for all possible mistakes in the technologics of planes and ships.


**You better make it sooner, rather than later  
**

 _Christmas Eve  
Plane_  
The plane shook and shook Harm out of his sleep. Well, he hadn't really been sleeping, more like dozing and dreaming. Dreaming about his reunion with his best friend. Too bad it wouldn't be today, as she was on a TAD. He so had hoped to surprise her at Christmas. In his duffel bag he knew the gifts he bought her, the special Christmas decorations he had purchased on a German Christmas market. His hand slid over his chest. And there, safely tucked away in his inner pocket, was the ring he bought her. When he had seen the warm green emerald in the old-fashioned gold setting he had fallen for it right away. He just hoped she would love it as well. If not, he would buy her another one. If she was ready to accept his ring, that is.  
The plane shook again. He frowned. Something was wrong and by experience he suspected there were problems with one of the engines.  
There was a tap on his shoulder.  
'Sir?"  
Harm turned.  
"Yes?"  
"Sir, I noticed by your wings you're an aviator. Can you please come to the cockpit? The first pilot isn't well, the co-pilot is young and a still inexperienced and there seems to be a problem."  
Harm nodded, unbuckled and followed the man to the front of the plane.  
Inside the cockpit he found a pale and sweating pilot hanging in his chair, his face wrecked with pain. The young co-pilot, determined expression on his face, was franticly pushing buttons. A red light and a blaring noise gave away the problem, a fire in the second left engine.  
Harm jumped into action.  
"Move the pilot to the passenger's space," he ordered. As soon as the chair was vacated he sat down, and started emergency procedures. He all but barked commands at the young man next to him, who - glad a more experienced aviator took command - was all too happy to follow them.  
It didn't take Harm long to shut off the burning engine, but when he tried to restart the fire flared up again. Quickly she shut the engine down once more. It seemed he had to fly a crippled bird.  
"How far to the next airport?" he asked  
"About 200 miles, Sir."  
The plane shook again.  
"Too far," Harm judged. "Is there anything closer?"  
"The USS Harry S. Truman, Sir. But I don't know whether I can land a transporter on …" The young man's voice screaked with tension.  
"I can." Harm knew if anything he had to calm the man's nerves. "You just do as I say."  
"Yes, Sir."  
Harm grabbed the radio.  
"This is Commander Harmon Rabb, on board transporter HS405, flying from Berlin to Washington, calling for the Harry Truman."  
Clearly the Harry S. Truman already had them on their radar for the answer came immediately.  
"What can we do for you, Commander Rabb?"  
"We have both a medical emergency and a technical problem. Second left engine was struck by fire; flying on three engines now. Asking permission to land on deck."  
"You're not able to reach the nearest airport?"  
Again the plane shook violently.  
"No."  
"Right, we're preparing for an emergency landing." In the background Harm already could hear sirens blaring.  
Minutes later the ship appeared at the horizon. Inside the cockpit tension grew. Suddenly there was another ear-piercing sound. A second engine, this time the first on the right side, had caught fire. Quickly Harm shut it off and to his immense relief the alarm stopped. Now he had to land on half power, hoping and praying the two other engines wouldn't refuse duty. Carefully he manoeuvred his plane into the best angle. The co-pilot held his breath, afraid to interrupt his concentration. In his mind Harm could see the men on deck taking position. He knew he had only one chance.  
Then there was only the calm voice of the deck officer, talking him through the landing.

 _Vulture's row  
_ It was cold but she didn't mind as she was standing on the vulture's row, high above deck. Not that there was much activity now. After all, it was 18.50 and Christmas Eve. Almost everyone was inside, changing for the Christmas dinner.  
But Mac's heart wasn't in it. She had so hoped … her thoughts were interrupted by a slight noise and she turned to see who was disturbing her. It was Maeve Payne, her roommate. It wasn't common practise to have a visiting JAG officer share a cabin, usually they got one of the spare ones, but due to some logistic problems and unexpected urgent repairs Mac was paired with the thirty plus year old Warrant Officer. Not that she minded too much; they got along well and it kept her brain from drifting.  
"Hi," the other woman greeted.  
"Hi," Mac smiled back.  
"You're not coming to the party?"  
"I will, in a minute."  
The other woman looked at her, frowning.  
"It's hard missing your loved ones at a time like this, isn't it?"  
Mac shrugged.  
"It's not that I have …"  
"No one at home? Husband, fiancé, boyfriend?"  
"I don't know," Mac sighed.  
Maeve looked bewildered.  
"You don't know whether you have a husband or so?"  
Despite her down mood Mac had to laugh.  
"I'm not married or engaged, if that's what you ask. But what about a boyfriend … I don't know."  
"Explain," Maeve al but demanded. "There is a man?"  
"Isn't there always a man."  
Maeve chuckled. "Or a woman," she shrugged.  
"Well, in this case a man," Mac admitted. What the h***, she could tell just as well and to be honest, she needed a listening ear.  
"His name is Harm. Harmon Rabb. He is a co-worker and the best friend I ever had. We are friends, just friends, or so we told everyone."  
"Friends with benefits?" Maeve asked tentatively.  
"No. Just friends. We both dated other people. He had Annie and later Jordan, I had Dalton and Mic. But there was always that 'thing between us'. A special connection we couldn't explain. Despite other relationships we spend a lot of time together. We have regular movie nights and work out together. Sunday morning we have a standing appointment for a run. In November we did that again and when we were almost back at the car I tripped over. Not much damage done, just sprained my ankle a bit. But he insisted on carrying me to the car and applying a cooling pack. And then he kissed me." She had to bite her lip at the memory  
"He never kissed you before?"  
"Not like that. Kisses at my birthday and promotion and to wish me a happy new year. But not … It was …"  
"Awkward?"  
"That too, for a moment. But then he asked me for a date."  
"And then?"  
"And then nothing. It never happened. The next day he was told he would be on a TAD in Germany for some weeks. He is still there."  
"You hardly can label one date-to-come as having a boyfriend."  
"I know. But Harm never starts something without serious intentions. We are in the same chain of command. Fraternization rules and so. He would never jeopardize his, or my, career for just a fling."  
Maeve nodded pensively.  
"So you think this could lead to something serious. Do you want that, too?"  
Mac nodded a few times. She had replayed the scene in her head for more times than she could count and she was sure. If he felt the same about this 'thing between them', she was prepared to go all the way and beyond. Because she finally had recognized it for what it was: love.  
"You stay in contact?" the voice of her temporary roommate once again interrupted her thoughts.  
"We try. E-mails and he sent me postcards and even a few long, very expensive phone calls."  
"Seems like he goes for it," Maeve judged.  
"Yes, when Harm decides to go for something, he goes. I so hoped to be able to celebrate Christmas together, especially when …" She fell silent again.  
"Especially when?" the other woman asked tentatively when Mac didn't go on.  
'Well, now that she had started, she could as well end it,' Mac thought.  
"To both of us Christmas is a difficult time," she started. "I grew up in a violent family, my dad slapping my mum around on a regular base."  
"You, too?" Maeve couldn't stop herself from asking.  
"Once in a while but not that much. I learned to make myself scarce at an early age. But on the evening before my birthday, just before Christmas, I was turning fifteen then, my mum decided she had had enough and walked out on him. On us, I should say; she left me with him." She heard Maeve gasp and was grateful the woman didn't ask.  
"Harm is a son of a Vietnam veteran. His dad went MIA on Christmas Eve. Harm never wanted to believe he was dead."  
"But …"  
"It was only about a year and a half ago he learned what happened, that his father is indeed dead. Although it took him some time to come to terms with it, it also gave him a sense of closure. Until then he never really wanted to celebrate Christmas; he only visited the Wall on Christmas Eve to pay his respects. Although he attended our friends' Christmas dinner and we all went to church, there would be no decorations in his house and Christmas was a day to be forgotten as soon as possible. Last year it was different; he even had a small tree. I on the other hand tend to overcompensate."  
"Turning your house into a Christmas show?" Maeve raised her brows.  
"Not exactly but yes, I do a lot of decorating. So ... I hoped that Harm was ready to have a real Christmas this year. I know he isn't as opposed to it as he used to be; he told me he even visited a Christmas Market and bought me a couple of typical German decorations." Angrily she wiped a stray tear away and Maeve placed a comforting hand on her sleeve.  
After a few moments Mac had recovered enough to change the subject and ask "And what about you?"  
"I miss my family but I don't have a significant other. Not anymore, that is. My partner couldn't cope with me being away for such extended periods anymore. And I didn't want to leave the Navy."  
"His loss," Mac said. "Or hers,' she amended, thinking about Maeve's comment just a few minutes ago. The other woman didn't react, more or less confirming Macs thoughts.  
Mac held her hands up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.  
"No big deal," Maeve waved her apology away, looking at the woman she herself found very attractive. 'I hope this doesn't make her feel awkward about sharing a cabin,' she thought.  
For a moment silence ruled.  
Suddenly there was commotion beneath them on the flight deck. A siren blared and men ran. It seemed there was a plane about to land and there were problems to expect. And indeed, a few minutes later the lights of a transport plane turned up and Mac and Maeve covered their ears.

 _Plane  
_ The plane bounced onto the deck, missing the first cable but managing the catch the second, stretching it to the limit when it came to a screeching halt. Harm blew out a long breath, resting his head on the controls for a moment. Outside he knew the firefighters were now surrounding the plane and aiming their extinguishers at the engines. That had been close call, for him and for his passengers.  
Next to him he heard the teeth of his young co-pilot rattle, his body shaking heavily in reaction to what had happened. Now that adrenaline started to wear off, he felt exhausted and he knew the other man must feel likewise.  
That other man tried to get his attention.  
"Sir, Sir?"  
Harm came upright and looked him.  
"We made it," he sighed.  
"Yes, Sir."  
A man opened the cockpit door.  
" Sir? Are you alright, Sir?"  
"Yes," Harm answered for the both of them. "Just need a moment to catch my breath. How's the pilot?"  
"Already rushed to the sickbay, Sir. Do you need any assistance?"  
"No, we are coming," and with that Harm and his co-pilot followed the man outside, where the rest of the passengers already was waiting.

 _Vulture's Row  
_ Seconds later the wheels touched the deck and with an effort the machine stopped just in time. Firemen swarmed the plane, empting their extinguishers on the motors and checking for further problems. Two paramedics rushed to the front, hauling a gurney with them. A man was carefully helped out and wheeled away. A few moments later a group of passengers emerged and gathered, waiting to be ushered inside the ship. Maeve tapped Mac's arm to get her attention.  
"Shall we go inside, too?"  
Mac nodded and followed her roommate. She threw a last look at the people on deck. There was a tall figure that reminded her of … 'Don't think about him', she ordered herself.  
Inside she shivered; she hadn't noticed how cold she had become.  
"Let's go to the mess," she suggested. "Dinner will be served any minute."

The mess was noisy and busy. Everyone who could attend, not being employed elsewhere had gathered for the traditional Christmas dinner. The cooks dished up generous carvings of roast turkey, accompanied by mashed potatoes with gravy, squash and roasted root vegetables. Mac and Maeve found themselves a place and were about to tuck in when a whistle piped and the call 'officer on deck' sounded. Immediately they stood and came to attention.  
In came the CAG, followed by several other high ranking officers and a few other men.  
"Sit down," he ordered. "I would like to say some words. Today is Christmas Eve and I want to wish you all a Happy Christmas." He paused for a second.  
"We also have a few unexpected guests. A transporter plane had to seek refuge on our ship due to a sick pilot and some mechanical problems. Luckily Commander Rabb managed to get the plane safely on the ground."  
In the silence following his words there was only one sound, the rattling of Mac's cutlery falling on the ground.  
And then her voice "Harm!"  
Not minding military decorum and rules, not minding the eyes of 500 people, including an admiral's and her temporary CO's, Mac flung herself into his arms. Harm stumbled a step back but caught her in his arms and, equally not caring, kissed her soundly. They only came up for air when they noticed the applause, cheering and laughter of the men and women sitting at the tables.  
A bit embarrassed they looked up but neither was prepare to let go off the other.  
The Admiral cleared his throat, wavering between annoyance and amusement.  
"Is she your fiancée or your wife?" he wanted to know.  
Harm looked down on Mac and she looked up at him. Her eyes shone with love. Love for him, the man who was holding her in his arms.  
"Not yet, Sir," he said, feeling Mac's breath hitch in her throat.  
"Well, I suggest you better make it sooner, rather than later,' the Admiral said. He tried to sound gruff but failed miserably.  
Harm swallowed and once more looked at Mac. He could almost feel the hope radiating from her, as well as her nervousness. Slowly he released her and put a step back. As did Mac. But she fell dead in her tracks when he lowered on one knee, in the same time reaching in his inner pocket.  
He swallowed once more and wet his lips. Silence fell. Even though there were about a 500 people present, you could hear a pin drop.  
"Sarah, I love you, with all my heart. Will you marry me?"  
Mac didn't hesitate.  
"Yes," she said, loud enough to be heard by the whole audience. Harm was back on his feet in a second and took her hand to slide the ring onto her finger. Then he gathered her in his arms once more for a loving kiss.  
The Admiral allowed them their happiness for a few moments, then coughed to draw their attention.  
"Very impressing, Commander. And since it's Christmas, you have thirty hours. After that …"  
"Yes Sir! Thank you, Sir," Harm and Mac answered simultaneously.  
Slowly the normal hubbub returned. Mac looked around. Maeve was still sitting at their table, smiling broadly. She pulled Harm with her and they sat down. Two helpful souls placed plates with mashed potatoes, turkey and veggies in front of them.  
"Maeve Campbell," Maeve introduced herself.  
"Harmon Rabb."  
"I know," Maeve said dryly and Mac chuckled, blushing slightly. Harm looked a bit bewildered, clearly there was more to it.  
They ate, but neither Harm nor Mac would be able to tell what, if asked later. They were too busy looking at each other and digesting the evening's events.  
When they were almost done a red-suited, fat-bellied guy ho-ho-hoed his way through the mess, handing out gifts wherever he went. In a corner a voice started to sing "You better watch out, you better not cry ..." Within moments he was joined by more voices and soon the whole audience was singing at the top of their voices "Santa Claus is coming to town!"  
Harm and Mac looked at each other. A short silent conversation and off they were, slipping out of the mess and heading for …  
For a moment Mac was at loss what to do. Despite the Admiral's permission she was not comfortable with taking him to her cabin. Besides, she didn'tshe didn't like chasing Maeve out, would she want to be there After all, it was her cabin.  
Harm's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Why don't we go to the vulture's row?"  
Relieved Mac nodded.  
"Let me grab my coat."  
A few moments later they stepped outside and looked out over the lights on deck and the dark sea surrounding the ship.  
Harm unbuttoned his coat, pulled Mac into his arms once more and wrapped his coat around her. Her arms slipped around his waist and with a content sigh she snuggled into his chest.  
After a while she looked up to him.  
"Do you feel bad about not being able to visit the Wall tonight?"  
"No. Dad will understand. And besides, this was his favourite spot on board. I can feel just as close to him as when I'm at the Wall."  
"How do you know?"  
"He wrote letters and sent spoken letters on cassette tapes as well. My mum gave them to me when she was thought I was old enough. I had them put on CD a year ago, to preserve them. On one of those tapes he tells about standing on the vulture's row and looking down on all the activity on deck. I will have you listen to them one day. He was a very good narrator."  
"And that's why it's your favourite spot as well?"  
"Yes and no. First time I was at sea I came here to … to experience what he would have felt. But soon enough I realised he was right. This is just one of the best spots on the ship. Looking down, seeing all what is going on and having a bit of privacy at the same time. It would have turned out to be my favourite spot anyway; only I found out a bit earlier, I guess."  
He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment they were happy to just exchange slow tender kisses. Then Harm spoke again.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course," she answered, a bit surprised.  
He hesitated, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words.  
"Before, did you know you loved me?" he finally blurted out.  
Mac had to hide a smile about his clumsiness but then grew serious again.  
"I don't know. I gave it a lot of thought lately, basically since you asked me for a date." She ran her hands over his cheeks to his temples and the back of his head, slicking his hair back.  
"Over the years so many people have asked, told us, expected us to be a couple and each time we told them we were 'just friends'. D*mn, even the Admiral told us not to become too close, the first time when he introduced us to each other. All those little things I stored away in a closet, not to look at, not to acknowledge them. Things people said, touches that made me tingle, feelings of jealousy when you told me about a girl you wanted to date …" she trailed.  
"I thought I could manage the keep the door closed but when you asked me for that date, it was like I couldn't keep the lock on anymore and I had to look. It was then that I really recognized things for what they were: that I love you and have loved you for a long time. H*ck, I don't even know when it started."  
She rested her head against his chest once more. "And you?"  
"I knew for some time. But I was afraid. I am not the best relationship material. Before all my relationships went south sooner or later and I wasn't going to let that happen with our friendship. But it became increasingly difficult to keep a distance and when you sprained your ankle … I just couldn't contain myself. I knew once I crossed that line, I would go all the way. Or at least as far as you let me; had you said no I would have settled for friendship because the last thing I wanted was to lose you."  
She pulled his face towards her for a reassuring kiss.  
"You have me now and I'm not planning to go away. Not any time soon, not ever. Better get used to that, Sailor."  
He answered her kiss.  
"I will."  
Mac closed her eyes, happy to just be in his arms. But another question came.  
"Do you want a long engagement?"  
"No. I think we … I won't say wasted enough time, but I feel we know each other long enough. Besides, when we are married, it might be easier for the Admiral to keep us together. I mean …"  
Harm nodded.  
"I agree. As soon as I'm back in Washington, I will speak to Chegwidden. Do you want to tell our friends yourself?"  
Mac chuckled.  
"No, I'll leave you're the honours to deal with Harriet. And to inform your parents as well."  
"I'll call them as soon as possible. Luckily I called mum from Germany and told her I would be traveling today and might not be able to call. I'll try tomorrow."  
His lips caressed her forehead.  
"My beautiful love," he sighed and Mac reached up to kiss him once more.

It was past midnight before she entered the cabin, Maeve was already lying in bed, reading a book. She put it down, though, the moment Mac came in.  
"When that 'I don't know whether he is my boyfriend' friend of yours makes a move, he is totally in it, isn't he?" she said teasingly.  
Mac laughed out loud. "He is. When he decides to do something, he goes for it, 100%. But I never expected he would propose in front of 500-plus men." She started to unbutton her blouse and Maeve averted her eyes. Living in close quarters requested respecting each other's privacy.  
Mac bit back a smile but in the meantime she appreciated her roommate's consideration. When she had put on her pyjamas she said "You can look; I'm decent again."  
Maeve smiled. It seemed that they were fine.  
"Let me see your ring once more," she requested.  
Mac did as she asked.  
"It's beautiful," the woman sighed, sounding a bit envious. Not knowing what to say Mac just smiled.  
"What are your plans now?"  
"Harm has to go back to Washington day after tomorrow and I still don't know when my assignment here ends. Harm is going to inform our CO and our friends and his family as well. Neither of us wants a long engagement, so we'll start planning the wedding as soon as I'm back in Washington as well." She yawned.  
"It's almost 0:30. Let's get some sleep."  
Her roommate nodded.  
"Yes. Happy Christmas. Mac.  
"Happy Christmas, Maeve."  
Mac plumped up her pillow and laid down her head. Happy Christmas. It was. It was the most wonderful happy Christmas she ever had.

The end.

 _ **Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you all**_


End file.
